Red x Green  A blend of Colours
by SauceKay
Summary: Join red as he looks back one memory he had with his old relationship with Green in this pokemon one shot story.


**Chapter 1**:

Today marked the first year since that event, something that would never be forgotten between rivals.

Within that time Red had spent his time up top of Mount Silver pushing his pokemon to the limits, although every so often he'd be bothered by another traveller who too raised pokemon but they had a different intenstions. You see, Red had gained fame status for being such a strong trainer at the top of the mountain, a trainer so strong that they put Lance to shame, today new guy decided to try his chances. He was a fresh champion keen on trying out his luck.

"Are you Red?" Came a voice emerging from frozen crystals, it was a young boy, propbably aged tweleve to fourteen. "My name is Heart Gold, I heard you were the best" Heart gold's eye beamed determination. Red turned to face what was to be his challenger,

"Hm... some how you remind me of my old self, some one foolish who wants to test himself" He replied, lifting his head so his stunning eyes could now be seen. Heart Gold glared, Red nodded, "Very well, I accept"

"Alright!" Yelled the young male as his grab and flung his pokemon into battle. Azumarill appeared as commanded, "This is my buddy, he's been with me from the very beginning"

"I see, so this is the pokemon you have bonded with... I'd like you show you my friend, he to has been with me from the very beginning" Red stepped to one side revealing his small comrade,

"Pika" it went, walking out into the opening. Heart gold's eyes widened, every on had heard of Red's Pikachu, how they both fought many battles together, seen many things, the pair were inseprable.

"Let's show them our bond." exclaimed Red extending his left arm out wards, signalling the beginning of the battle. Azumarill braced itself,

"Pikachu, quick attack"

"Azumarill, protect let's go!" the commands were set, it was on. Pikachu dashed swiftly through the snow it's paws had adapted to at a lightning speed but it wasn't fast enough to pass by protect that took priorty. Pikachu bounced back off protect and skidded a few feet away, "Quick, water gun!" yelled Heart gold twisting his cap around, this was his ulitmate combo, Red shook his head.

"Too slow" he said. Heart gold flinched, "Volt tackle". Pikachu quickly excuted his attack sparing no time for a counter attack, Azumarill began his attack but it was too late, Pikachu's lightning speed caused a direct attack causing massive amount of damge. Azumarill fell to the ground. Just like that, it was over.

"No, Azumarill!" cried the younger male, "It's okay buddy, i've gotcha..."

Red approched and handed over a couple of medical supplies, "Here, use these. Azumarill should be capable of helping you back down now"

"Thanks...one question though that im kind of curious about..." pondered Heart god returning his pokemon to its pokeball

"Hm?"

"i've heard you've been up here for month, never coming down except to re-supply, I just wondered why, i mean you're pokemon are clearly strong so I don't think it's train"

Red let out a slight chuckle, "Many have asked the same question..._but it's to escape my past_"

"..._Green.._"

**One year ago**.

Another sunny day down at pallet town, some would called it perfect, Red would call it the best day on earth, it was his first day as champion. It was a long battle but with the help of his friends he claimed victory, infact it was his pikachu that did the finishing blow in a fight against Lance's almighty Dragonite. This story didn't need explaining to friends or family nor did it to the public, their battle was so intense that it made the news which deminstrated both pokemon fightning it out repeatedly.

"Oh sweet heart, you're father would have been so proud, congratulations!" smiled Red's mum as she hugged tightly. "My how you've grown on your jounrney, why you have even out grown me". Red blushed, rubbing his head sheeplishly,

"mom...", his mum chuckled, her face was just lit up with pure proudness.

"Have you seen the professor yet?" She asked

"Not since the battle, he did tell me he wanted to see me though, some thing about updating my pokedex" replied Red. As expected, Professor Oak was first on the scene when Red won his battle to congratulate what he described as a younger version of his self.

"Have you seen you're friend yet? I heard he's decided to be a gym leader"

"Friend?" Red's headed cocked to one side,

"Yes, Oak's Grand son"

"Oh, you mean... Green.." frowned Red as he turned away from his mother, she just shook her head,

"You're both not still aruging over who's going to be top trainer are you? Because that's plain silly". Red rolled his eyes, his mom didn't seem to get that they weren't friends, they were rivals. "Go on honey, go say hello, i'm sure the Professor would apperricate that" She smiled, then went back to cleaning the house.

After having a quick shower, Red packed his bagged and set off to the lab.

Professor oak's lab was a beautiful sight from the out side, it sat nicely upon a hill looking over all of Pallet Town,

"Red! Nice to see you!" Waved Oak, he stood proudly outside his lab and spotted his little helper as he approached, Red soon found himself in talking distance,

"Hello Professor, it's nice too see you again" He said smiling cheerfully,

"It's nice too see you too, i'm glad you came over actually, I have a few things i wish to discuss with you" said Oak, you could tell he was professional, he was cheerful but serious about his work. "Shall we?" he said as he welcomed his star trainer into his lab.

Inside was suprisingly tidy, everything was where it belong, poke balls were stacked neatly in rows and right at the end of the desk that started Red's quest. It was in that same spot he met his partner Pikachu who had stayed home to rest on Red's bed. Today seemed similar as yet again three pokeballs stood in place.

"Now Red, to business. After your victory I decided that it would be good idea to introduce you to something different" Oak grinned cheerfully,

"Different?" Questioned Red, Oak nodded,

"That's right, today I want to send you on your second quest to Jhoto, our neighbouring region. Although you have become champion I still believe you have lots to learn, lessons only Jhoto chould teach. So as of today i'd like you to pick on of these poke balls and start a fresh with a new partner"

Red looked unsure, leaving his pokemon for new ones? His beloved friends. "I can see by that look that you're unsure, but don't worry I will take care of your pokemon whilst you're away"

"Can I at least take Pikachu? .. It wouldn't seem right with out him" asked Red,

"Of course, i know you and Pikachu are inseperable and wouldn't dream of tearing you apart" smiled Oak, Red nodded, "Now, pick you're pokemon"

As commanded, Red reached for the middle pokeball when suddenly he was interupted,

"Hang on a minute, he gets a new pokemon before... AGAIN!". It was green, the dashing teenager with bright green eyes that all the girls fell for. Oak sighed,

"Now now Green, he's getting his pokemon first because just because he's here first, you know the old saying, First come, fiirst served" Explained the old man waggling his finger,

"Tsk"

"Late as usual Green" Teased Red, his rival scowled.

"Shut up".

"Come on boys, the fact is that is you'll both get your new pokemon today so there's no need to fight" said Oak stepping in between both boys. Red retuned to picking his pokemon then released it from its pokeball. It came out in a small flash and was no bigger than pikachu's body.

"Cynda?" It went looking around, he seemed rather dazed,

"Ah, then I pick totodile" exclaimed Green grabbing the pokeball labelled,

"Typical, pick the pokemon to your advantage" said Red, shaking his head slightly,

"Typical you say? Then how is it that the first pokemon I caught was a flying type and other one of my pokemon is a charizard when your starting pokemon was a Pikachu, hm?"

Green looked pretty happy with what he said and now that he had proven his point it was time to move on, he didn't really want to stand around all day and argue. With a wave as he walked off, he was gone.

"That's what i've always like about you too" said Oak,

"What do you mean?" wondered Red,

"Both of you are clearly rivals so you strive to do bette, you work hard and train hard to reach your goals. To out do each other. In doing so you have encounter any new and exciting things, met new people, made new friends, it would be nice to see more people like you too. It gives me a great joy watching you to go off on a new journey, I wonder what you'll learm this time" Trust Oak to give a speech, but there was truth in it, Red and Green had been rivals since they were in pre-school, both reached top of their class as a result of trying to be the best. Right now Red was winning, he was champion, every one knew this bothered Green very much.

After picking up Pikachu and a few hours boat journey, Red found himself in Jhoto's, Cherrygrove city.

"Pi pika" went Pikachu as he looked up at his trainer,

"Well old friend, time to start fresh, are you and Cyndaquil ready?", Pikachu nodded, Red smiled. "Well according to Nurse Joy, the first gym is in Violet City, which by the sounds of it is going to be a rather long walk, but on the bright side, half way is Mr. Pokemon house that Oak told me I should drop by" he said, Pikachu just blinked and wiggled his ears. "Hm, I suppose it is a little bit daft, if you replied to me i wouldn't know what you said, would I?"

"Pi.." frowned pikachu, Red then picked his partner and placed him on his shoulder, "Pikachu"

"Sorry, it's just it would nice to have some one to talk to, forgive me" he said as his petted his friend. It was perfectly understandable to feel this way, travelling like this can feel rather lonely at times, why Red didn't even remeber when he last time he had a heart to heart with a friend. Suddenly he felt a odd feeling around his ankle, he peered down to find a Eevee sniffing his socks. "Hey there, are you lost little fellow?"

The Eevee just starred,

"Pikachu!" exclaimed the electric mouse. He dropped off Red's shoulders and placed himself in front of the lost pokemon, oddly enough they started talking to each other.

"Huh... could you be? Nah, why would you be here", this wasn't a wild Eevee, Red could swear he knew it. Then again they all look the same. Pikachu seemed to know it. "Or could it...?"

"Eevee!" it went, "Pika!" replied Pikachu,

"You belong to 'him' dont you" frowned Red. There's only one Eevee Pikachu knows and only one he kind of gets along with and that would be Greens. "Why are you here, where's Green?" Red picked up Eevee for a closer inspection, although he couldn't tell. Eevee on the other hand seemed rather excitied and began wagging his tail.

He didn't know what to do, he starred blankly into Eevee's emerald eyes. "Hmph. Trust him to pick a pokemon with the same eye colour, that guy has ego problems"

"I heard that" came a growl from beind. Red span around to see a less than impressed Green. "I believe that's my pokemon you're holding." Eevee yapped happily, Green went over to collect his belongings. As he did he accidentally caught Red's hand. There was a long awkward silence. Eevee merrily just hung in there.

After a pause, Red let go.

"hm, sorry" he said, shadowing his blushing face with his cap.

"Dumb ass" replied Green turning away. Red could feel his heart pounding, was it fear? "Later", Green began walking off,

"Wait!" called Red after him,

"What?" replied his rival as he stopped,

"...Nothing" Red sighed, Green carried one. Onc he was out of sight, he turned to his electric partner, "What was that about?" he asked, Pikachu shrugged. He didn't know what to think, for this was the first time he's felt like this, confused and unsure what his heart was trying to tell him. "We'd better getting moving, we'll never get any where at this rate",

"Pi" agreeded Pikachu climbing back onto Red's shoulders.

_"Maybe this is one of those new lessons the professor Oak was talking about..." _He thought to himself.

Route 30 was lively, plenty of new trainers flocked around here, mainly newbie's who wanted to challenge every one. Red wasn't too intrested though, but then again his new pokmon did need a bit of training so it wouldn't hurt to join in. Before he knew it, he found himself in a battle against a new trainer called Joey, his pokemon was Sentret, a pokemon new to Red,

"So that's a Sentret huh, kind of cute" said Red,

"She's a lot more than cute, she's real strong and she'll win me that badge!" claimed the young boy, "Now sned out your pokemon!" He was sure full of energy, maybe too much candy.

"Very well, meet my Cyndaquil!" said Red as he flung his pokeball, revealing his new friend. "Go easy on us, we're new in the area", He smiled.

"I'm in it to win it!"

"I like that, but its not the right way to go about it" said Red,

"Quuuuil" went cyndaquil,

"So what, I have to win, i just got to", Joey sounded like he was getting angry, Red wasn't sure about fighting some one who behaved like that, but he had already accepted the challenge, no turning back now.

"Okay then, let's battle. I'll go first, let's go cyndaquil, tackle" Commanded Red, Cyndaquil let out a high pitch cry as flames started up on its back,

"Sentret use scratch!" yelled youngster Joey, Sentret bounced swiftly off its tail, darting towards Red's pokemon, it was faster but for some bizzare reason, its attack missed and as it did Cyndaquil turned around to take his chance to exicute tackle, with good success too, "what? that's not fair, cheater!" Joey cried,

"Huh? I didn't cheat, your pokemon missed thats all" said Red, bewildered to the outburst,

"Yes you did or it would have hit, my pokemon is the best, she nevers misses.." out of no where, Joey began to sob softly, how odd, did all people in jhoto behave this way?

"Hey, whats wrong?" asked Red, the boy wiped his eyes but contined to cry,

"mwy big brudder..he's..i whant to be like him" he sniffled,

"Ah, i see, you want to be like your brother, is he strong?" asked Red trying to claim the youngster down, Joey nodded slowly. "and you want to be as strong as him?" Agan Joey nodded. Red smiled softly, it was kind of sweet to know that, although he went about it the wrong way. "You'll become strong some day, I can promise it" Smiled Red.

"Really..?" Joey pondered, Red nodded

"It'll take time so there's no need to rush, and I think your pokemon missed because she's tired" Red had previously spotted Sentret panting a little, "I think it'll be wise to rest up" Joey nodded. With his intentions clear, Red took pity and had decided to help out the younster starting with a visit to Nurse Joy.

"Now tell me Joey, what have you learnt today?" asked Red as they walked down route 30. For a moment he had to think.

"Err...hm...my pokemon need to rest more often?", some how it seemed that this young boy was confused, Red smiled sweetly,

"Indeed. But also fighting constantly can be bad for you pokemon, just think of pokemon as people, when we've travelled and worked hard all day, what do we do first hm? Pokemon can be read like people, don't forget that" Explained Red.

"Pikachu!" smiled Pikachu happily from his trainers should, the younster chuckled slightly.

"Your pokemon is so cute, I'd love a Pikachu of my own one day" he said,

"Is that so, well maybe one day you will. No. You will one day own one, i'm positive"

"Really! .. Wow, my very own Pikachu" Joey seemed excitied, Red had made a impact him in such a short time, it was a moment to be proud of. "Say... can I ask how you met your pikachu?"

"Intresting question, one memory I always recalling. Well, you see Pikachu was my first pokemon, instead of getting one of the three starters that Oak offered me. We've been together ever since" explained Red, petting his old friend around its cheeks.

"Huh, you didn't get a starter? Mean, I would have gon to get one but I befriended Sentret so I felt i didn't need one" wondered Joey, at that moment Red's expression changed, it had began some what saddened, his cheeks glowed warmly,

"There was also another trainer who didn't pick a starter on that same day and place. Instead of a starter he picked a Eevee that his grandfather had recieved from a guy named Bill..."

There it was again. That confusion, that feeling Red couldn't help but feel, his heart pounded the more he thought about Green, was it fear again? No. It was different.

"Green.."

"Was that the guys name was?" asked Joey.

"Er, yes.." said Red with a sheepish look on his face, he didn't mean to say that out loud, luckily they were on the subject so no further ucomfortable questions were asked.

"So both of you didn't pick a starter pokemon, thats so cool, we're all the same!" laughed Joey cheerfully. Red smiled uneasily.

"Yeah. Cool"

That night, both spent the night at the pokemon centre so young cyndaquil and sentret could rest after their short battle. How ever Red couldn't sleep, he found himself leaning on the balcony looking at the night sky, it was a beautiful night, stars dominated, their glow could touch the hearts of even those which a darken soul.

"If only I could share this moment with Green, i'm sure he'd like it.." Red said to himself, no one else could hear him, it was dead of night, so night pokemon stood to listen. "No, that's not right, he probably would hate star lit skies". He sighed. he didn't know what to do with himself, how could he enjoy this journey with a guy dominating his mind. "Why is he in my head!" cried red, clinging to his lush black hair in distress. "I have to talk to him".

Luckily, Green carried around one of those communitcation devices that every body used these days and quite some time ago Oak gave Red Green's number. So he snuck down stairs to use the pokemon centre phone, dialled the number nervously, then waited as it rang over and over again, till finally.

"...Hello...?" was a groggy reply "..Who is it?"

Red breathed heavily down the phone, his heart pounding so hard it felt it would leap right og his chest.

"Hello" he gulped,

"Who is that?"

"It's me Red.."

"Red? Do you have any idea what time it is.." Green seemed abit angered.

"Sorry. It's just I had to talk to you, I..I..." he stuttered, "I want to see talk to you in person, where are you?"

"Urgh, fine i'll meet you, i'm camping near dark cave" replied Green,

"Well i'm still in Cherrygrove, will you meet me half way?"

"...Fine. This better be worth it" He hung up.

Red dashed out of the doors, leaving his pokemon and belongings behind, they'd be safe with Joey and Nurse Joy. The whole time Red walked towards his old rival he couldn't help but think why he was doing this, recklessly wondering into the night for a cause he didn't really understand. After half hour of power walking Red finally spotted Green, he had appeared with his faithful partner Eevee,

"Geez, you came without your Pikachu, bet you don't have your other pokemon either eh?" Said Green, shaking his head a little. "But never mind that. What do you want?". He seemed so calm, yet Red trembled like a nervous reck. His face burned. "My, my. Wasting time when I could be catching some sleep, seriously Red, calling me up at this time of time" he said as he moved in closer, his Eevee stayed on the spot it was on.

"I'm sorry" said Red finally.

"Shut up" replied Green as he came in close enough to feeling Red's breathing, before Red could say any thing else he was suddenly engulfed by Green's lips. Neither said anything, both accpeted it was if they already knew this would happen despite the confusion, Green grabbed Red's waist and pulled him closer, embracing his long loved rival. "Fool" he said as he pulled away,

"..Green.."

"Ah quit that whinning right now, it's unbelievebly cute and I hate it" frowned the taller one,

"I just don't understand" said Red,

"What do you mean? I've see how you stare at me some times, those eyes have followed me many times as mine have also followed you, what i'm trying to say is that, Red. For reasons I dont know, I love you" blushed Green, it was the first time Red had ever seen that rare image.

"I..I...I love you too", Red couldn't keep eye contact, he was too embrassed. But Green didn't no for a answer so he grabbed Red chin and forced another kiss on him. Red would fight that urge but he couldn't nor could he compete with Green's raw passion holding him in place.

It was a night niether would forget.


End file.
